Vexia and the Monstrosity Dimension
'Vexia the Planet' Vexia is an mobian like planet found in the monstrosity dimension (found in-between the Sol and Chaos dimensions). Vexia is about the size of mobius with 4 moons. 'Ancient History' Vexia was a large gas giant until a strange event happened. No one knows what happened so it the event was The Unknown. This event caused the entire original Vexian inhabitants to die of and start the chain of evolution again. Its believed this happened when the planet morzan collided with Vexia causing 2moons to form from the ashes. The moons are Nimbus (the blue moon) and Terma (the white moon). After the impact Vexia was around the size of earth since most of it became the 2 new moons Vexians Vexians are the mobian animal inhabitants of Vexia. The Vexians are split up between the tribes and clans of different animal groups and elemental powers. They are Vexia's recent inhabitants. During the Tribal WarZ the vexians drove off the human like creatures called Vumians to the moons Terma and Planto. The vexians can control the power of monster chaos a power emanating from the monster gems. Vumians Vumians are human like creatures that have inhabited Vexia since the begining of New Vexia. Kron Kron is the only living original inhabitant of old Vexia. This dragon like creature came in contact with the Chaos Emeralds ''due to a dimensional time rift in the Chaos dimension (Chaos dimension contains planet Mobius). Kron became a god like being and became Vexia's watcher. When the Vumians came into power they caused Vexia to become a waste land. This made Kron very angry, so he used his powers to create the elemental monsters to try and destroy the Vumians. Kron took it upon himself to control Vexia so that this would never happen again and thus started the historical event called the '''The Ruling of Kron.' This soon led to Kron's demise, the ancient Vumians created emeralds to contain the elemental monsters and Kron. They are called The Monster Gems . They were created out of a fallen meteorite that was from the original planet Vexia. Kron now is trapped inside the mystical monster gem of dark and light (for now). It’s said in the book of Light that whoever frees Kron will be able to get their wish granted, but in the book of Dark it’s said whoever frees him will cause the Vexian apocalypse 'The Great Change ' This event was caused by Dr. Ecomori's, now known as Dr.Eco, failed lab experiment. A small newborn Mobian was sent to the monstrosity dimension 10,000 years ago. He landed on Vexia was found by Dr. Ecomori, a world renown Vumian scientist, who saw great potential in the baby. He used the yellow gem to use electricity to experiment on T.P. The baby was from Mobius and when he came I contact with the gem it created a dimensional burst. The burst let out a massive amount of energy causing the Dr's machines to work over their potential and the experiment went out of hand. The lab went wrong and copied Thunder Punch's DNA and blasted it all over Vexia causing the Great Change. This event lead to the rise of the Vexians. All the animals evolved at a supernatural rate due to the Mobian DNA. This lead to all the animals becoming Mobian like. The Vumians disproved of the new species and sought out to destroy them. This lead to the Great Tribal Warz 'The Tribal WarZ (to be continued)' This was New Vexia's biggest and bloodiest war. Manny souls were lost in this terrible time. During this time when many Vumians decided to leave Vexia's surface and live on its moons. This lead them to leave the monster gems behind. This lead a planetary power struggle for the gems which crated chaos for centuries. 'Tribes (to be continued)' In Vexia vexians have come together to created clans, tribes, and even large kingdoms! Here is where you'll find out some of Vexia's most history and most impacting clans,tribes, and Kingdoms. You'll also read about the Vumians and how they create cities and countries and how the interact peacefully/aggressively with vexians. 'The Aviano Tribe' The Aviano tribes are all descendants of the first birds on Vexia. They all evolved after the Great Changing event causing them to look like mobian birds. The Royal Aviano tribe is a newly formed tribe that was created over 500 years ago. They are a combination of all Aviano sub groups. The newly crowned Queen is Mella Robinson Jay. She was the daughter of the last King who was the leader of the Techno Aviano tribe, a sub group who had some of the most advanced technology for over 200 years. The King was Robert Jay who is now deceased. He was chosen by Mella to be her King (remember in most bird species the females chose their mates). Robert Jay was a master at Sky magic since he was the leader of the Sky Aviano tribe. The Aviano Tribe is one of the most largest tribes in Vexia but have had no wars in their history, after obtaining the emerald gem they obtained advantages over other tribes and have even obtained gems shards due to peaceful negotiations. The Aviano tribe invents many types of technology which they use to better themselves and Vexian City since they are one of the tribes who thought of the idea to create a place of peace between Vexians of different tribes and Vumians. The Tribe's Royal Palace resides on a floating island called Skylandia, the tribe itself is made up of between many different cans of Vexian birds that all have a representative in the Aviano council. (Members: Blue Jay the Blue Bird , Ace the Hawk ) 'The Fire Hedgehog Tribe (and other Hedgehog clans)' One of the most backwards Vexian species are the hedgehogs. In the beginning they were a large and powerful kingdom that earned it's respect in the the Tribal Warz. However due to certain nationalist movements and differences the Great Hedgehog Kingdom fell and created multiple clans. The strongest of the clans were the Fire Hedgehogs and they soon made a comeback and created The Fire Hedgehog Tribe which rules over vast volcanic lands and islands near the ocean. Their strength comes from the master gem that is guarded by their own protector. The Fire Hedgehogs might be the most powerful out of all the hedgehogs but they still are very backwards. Hedgehogs are very nationalist and are known to be specist (racist to a certain species) to other species. Even halfbreeds of different clans are looked down appon. These reasons are why there are more hedghog immagrints to Vexian city than another species. The Water Hedgehog clan is smaller but they are still as backwards. Many children of their clan are born without elemental powers and they are looked down appon by other water elemental Vexians. (Members of the Fire Hedghogs: Fire Arm the hedghog, Volco Arm the Hedgehog, Freddy The Hedgehog) (Members of other Hedghog Clans: Mimi the Hedgehog) 'Culture' 'Dates and Time systems' Vexia has 13 months and 365 days in a year. Each mouth has 28 days exept for Delzo which has 29 Months * Monfor * Secon * Helcon * Homon * Aria * Delzo * Lefno * Tecno * Lopi * Lafi * Xiamno * Tereamno * Umoiamno Places Vexian City Category:Locations Category:Planets